Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In
by Earmuffs
Summary: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb/ Jade loves Beck, stereotypical right? What if Beck loves Tori and pretends to love Jade to keep her happy...REVIEW IF YOU READ PLEASE! Rated M for smut in chapter 5:
1. Unwanted Welcomes

Charmed

'Jade, is that a hickey?' 'You should know, you put it there.' or Beck had a dream life, Tori was his girlfriend and his friends consisted of Andre, Cat and Robbie. One day a new, quiet girl starts and Beck knows she would be easily charmed.

Jade swiped her white and red cotton dress and flicked an annoying strand of hair behind her ear as she walked into Hollywood Arts nervously. An array of dancers and singers were scattered throughout the halls, all of them unbelievably talented. Jade looked odd, all of them had flashy clothing and amazing brands whereas Jade made her own clothes.

A boy was slung along some decorated lockers, he looked rebellious and cool. Jade smiled and walked over to him, regretting every step. Soon a stereotypically mean girl approached him, she looked quite fashionable compared to some of the others.

"Hi, do you know where Class 3B is? The teachers there's called Sikowits or something." Jade smiled timidly, holding her hands behind her back.

"And who are _you_?" she spat aggressively, making Jade step back as if she was going to bite her.

"I'm Jade, I just started today so I don't really know about this school." she smiled, but the girls face stayed stuck in an angry expression.

"Well maybe you should know that I'm Tori and that's Beck and we are together, so before you try to push yourself on him you should know he's mine and he will never leave me. Scurry on now, we don't need some nerd to dampen our anniversary spirits." she snarled.

"Tori! Don't talk to her like that! You weren't mean to Cat or Andre or even me on our first day." Beck defended Jade and gave her a smirk.

"Just so you know, this school is a sea full of sharks and believe me they have a good nose for human blood." Tori slithered slyly, strutting away hand in hand with Beck and making Jade feel incredibly jealous.

* * *

><p>Shyly, Jade entered the class she suspected was 3B and took the nearest seat to Beck so she felt securer. A girl with red hair approached her, she looked like a fun, ditzy type that would probably get along with Jade. She dropped her Hollister tote and took the seat next to Jade.<p>

"OMG! You're that new girl, new people make me feel happy and fuzzy inside. Tee Hee." she giggled, twirling her hair.

"I'm proud I make you feel fuzzy. I'm Jade, and you are…?" Jade smiled.

"I'm Catrina, but you can call me Cat because everyone else does _even though _I didn't let them in the first place. Jade's a cool name, my brother said he dated a girl called Jade on the internet and when he met her he found out it was a 50 year old guy named Steve." she explained, a look of surprise in her face as she spoke.

"So class, today we have a new student called Jade who hopefully doesn't threaten to kill me on a daily basis like Tori." Sikowits spoke, looking at Tori who had a look of sarcasm in her perfectly rounded face.

Beck turned around to see Jade twirling her hair and chatting with Cat.

"Jade, ignore Tori. She's a bitch to everyone."

"Realised."

"So, you want to come to mine and study."

"Beck! We were going to have movie night!" Tori whined.

"Cat and Robbie are coming so one more can't hurt." Beck sighed.

"Jade, you should totally come! I have a surprise for you!" Tori's tone of voice changed and Jade realised her life might be in danger.

"So can we watch, like, Happy Feet? Because I like baby penguins. Or maybe Brother Bear because I love bears! OR NEMO! LET'S WATCH NEMO!" Cat squealed.

"No Cat, we're watching the Final Destination box set I got for my birthday." Beck sighed. "So you guys gonna stay the night? We're staying in the RV."

"I might if I'm allowed. See, I live with my Dad and he's super strict so I'll lie and say I'm going to Cat's!" Jade smiled, trying to persuade Beck that she's not a super good girl.

"It's a date then. Come straight to my house."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not continuing the other story now, okay? If I get reviews I'll continue! ~Liv! <strong>


	2. Unexpected

Making a clunking noise, Jade's range rover pulled up outside Beck's big house. She didn't understand why he spent most of his time in a clammy RV than in his amazing picturesque house. She stepped out the car and waltzed to his RV where she saw Cat's happy, smiley face stick out the window.

"OMG! We thought you'd never make it Jade!" she shrieked.

"I'm 5 minutes early Cat…" Jade smiled at Cat's randomosity.

"Get inside, we're waiting for Andre and Robbie." Cat giggled at the mention of Robbie's name, Jade could tell she loved him.

Jade slowly waltzed into the house in a edgy purple dress and leather jacket and saw Beck and Tori snuggled up on the sofa and Cat sitting on the floor like a Kindergartener. Jade awkwardly sat on the floor, the studs on her dress making it extremely uncomfortable for her.

"Hi Beck…" Jade shyly waved, edging up on a slightly more comfortable stool padded with a tartan cushion.

"Hey Jade, you look a bit stiff. Sit down next to us." he smiled, but Tori nudged her off the edge.

"I guess I can sit on the floor with Cat or something."

"YAY! FLOOR BUDDY!" Cat screamed, making Jade let out a little giggle.

Robbie walked in with a checked shirt and jeans on, his hand stuck up Rex's but again. He sat next to Cat and put Rex on the stool, he looked at Jade with a glazed, creepy look on his eyes.

"Jade, you should sit in the fish tank, then you'll feel more at home with them. They're so emotionless and socially awkward like you and Robbie." Tori giggled, but Beck wasn't impressed. Jade's anger was like shaking a bottle of soda and releasing it.

"You know what Vega? I've had enough of you being a stuck up bitch with an extremely weird accent and extremely pointy cheekbones! If you rain on my parade I'll thunder on yours!" Jade exclaimed, strutting into the kitchen where she began sobbing.

"Jade, wait up…" Beck shouted. "Ignore Tori, she just needs to get used to you and maybe she'll be your friend or something. You're amazing and pretty and I don't understand why Tori's so mean to you."

"Beck, you're…I can't say it incase Tori listens in. Maybe I should show you how I feel."

Jade's lips dived on to Beck's and to her amazement he didn't pull away, her tooth latched on to his lip and they began making out passionately. She put her hands on his shoulders and he had his hands on her waist, Beck could taste Jade's peach flavoured lip balm and Jade could taste Tori's faded cherry gloss on Beck's soft lips.

Beck's palm was pushed up against Jade's face and they were pushed up against the refrigerator, no-one knew what was going on. Beck's tongue ran over Jade's bottom lip and she bit back a moan. Suddenly, before it could get any more carried away, Tori burst in, she gasped and then her expression turned to ultimate anger.

"Jade West, you're life will become a living hell…"


	3. True Feeling

Jade couldn't sleep, not with all the things in her mind about the thing with Beck, it was like they kept poking her every time she tried to close her eyes. She probably ended the epic relationship between Beck and Tori forever and she felt guilty. She tried to keep things quiet so the others wouldn't know how bad she felt, and surely enough they hadn't asked at all. But the lack of sleep was obviously going to sneak up on her at some point.

Twisting underneath the covers to her right, she saw the peaceful face of Beck who was well and truly asleep. She envied him slightly, he didn't have a worry and took the whole thing in the kitchen as a big joke, but Jade felt that it was the start of something really pretty. Even the piercing glare of the sun didn't wake Beck, but it was early hours of the morning.

Suddenly Jade jerked up, blue eyes scanning the room for the source of the banging. The bed sheets fell from her chest, resting in her lap as the cool air of the room pushed on her skin. She strained her eyes, she would have been asleep if it wasn't for the whole incident that happened, Jade West was a good sleeper and she knew it. Tori slightly scared her and she didn't want to go back to Hollywood Arts, not after the whole thing. She loved the weekends, who didn't?

Shifting her weight forward, she almost-silently rose to her feet, all that was heard was the slight snoring of Beck. She'd convinced herself that the opening of the door was a mind trick, and there was no beaming light over Beck that almost blinded her, but the reassuring voice of someone broke that.

"It's me Jade, you look like you've just seen a trilogy of horror movies." Andre's deep whisper giggled, but he then realised that she actually had.

"Andre." Jade blurted out, neither a question or a statement, "What are you doing in here, thought you were back with Cat in the other room." Dropping her head back to her pillow, Andre sat on the end of the bed.

"I needed to talk to you 'bout something." Andre said almost distantly, Jade's head rising again.

Jade blinked twice; realising Andre hadn't dressed when he made his way from the end of the hall, but instead was only dressed in a navy robe and boxers. He shivered from the cold air, then realised he was sitting next to the vent.

"Couldn't it wait 'till the NORMAL hours of the morning, like 8-9-ish?" Jade sighed, sitting up and faking a yawn to tell Andre she wasn't happy, willing for the confused twist in her stomach to go away for a while.

Andre shook his head, his small dreads swishing along. "No." he whispered back, careful not to wake Beck, edging closer to Jade. "I need to know something." the essence of the alcohol they'd been drinking attacking Jade's face. He looked back down at Beck and then fixed his eyes on Jade's wrinkled, half shut ones. "Not like you were sleeping Jade."

Jade frowned, narrowing her eyes and bringing a hand to the back of her neck to scratch exhaustedly. "Andre, it's late you know." she moaned, ignoring his previous statement despite the truth in his words, and once again laying her head on the pillow. "Just go back to b-"

"What's going on with you and Beck?" Andre cut her off; Jade aware of Andre's positional change as he leant over her relaxed frame; his hands either side of Jade's torso and his head vertical to Jade's. "And don't lie to me like you did before." he cut Jade off again, just as she was about to open her mouth.

It was snapped shut again in a second and Jade deeply swallowed; the knot in her stomach wrapping tighter and tighter as she looked at her friend who's face -which had been close before- edged in Jade's personal space. "I…we…" she tried, the tightness in her throat not permitting her to say anything to her friend, making her eyes close in defeat.

"Jade?" Andre quiried, his alcohol tainted breath warming up against Jade's cheek, compelling her eyelids to open back up.

"I think we have a future now." Jade groaned through gritted teeth, angry with herself for spilling it out to Andre, a boy she barely knew but felt close to.

"Well you better tell Beck, he needs to know, or I'll tell him." Andre spat, raising his head and standing back up again.

"You wouldn't Andre!" Jade quietly shrieked, the pain in her throat blocking out the taunts and curses she was going to shout at him.

"We should go back to sleep now, y'no, busy day tomorrow an'all." Andre sighed, strutting out the room.

A gasp. A cry. Jade fell into a fit of cold sweats and shakes. She sat up from her position and saw Beck slowly open his doe brown eyes and look concernedly at Jade. "You alright, Jade?" he asked, sitting up from the spot. Jade nodded, but inside she knew she wasn't at all.

She loved him more than anything, he was the one that calmed her that night, he was the one she kissed and the one who accepted her into Hollywood Arts. She knew that it wasn't a crush, it was an obsession, a wild obsession that couldn't be tamed.

She threw her head to her lap and began tearing up. She didn't want to think those things, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't keep on pretending, she needed him to know someway, somehow. Beck got out of his bed and sat in the same spot Andre sat. He soothed her, reassured her by stroking her forehead with his cupped hand.

"Jade, what is it? You can tell me." he smiled, but the tears kept streaming down Jade's face and resting gently on her lap. She loved him but couldn't ever tell him. A flush swam over her cheeks. She knew it was so wrong for her to love a popular boy, but it felt right. She was scared incase she would be locked out of society if she told him.

"I'd think I…" she gritted, fighting back some tears. "I think I might be in love with you…"


	4. I Would Forget You, But It's Too Hard

The tears Jade had previously withheld came screaming down her face, landing on her chequered bed sheets laying on her lap; she just revealed her feelings to Beck, the one who her feelings belonged to. Beck took her shaking, stressed hand into his and lay it down, looking at her with a look of disappointment on his usually joyful face. "No! No! Not you! You can't…ugh!" Beck mumbled, scratching the back of his head in utter confusion.

"I…eh…uh…" Jade stuttered, she couldn't believe his reaction and rushed out of the room in more confusion then Beck. She grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her, why did she ever tell him? They could have been kissing or holding hands, but no, Jade was in her corset crunching through the snow in her military boots instead of being in a warm bed.

She slammed the door as she arrived home, none of her parents questioned her because they didn't care, so she just ran to her bedroom, tears welling up. The house absolutely stunk of cannabis, and that filled Jade with vivid ideas for what to do to shut her mind up, but she remembered what a wreck it made her mother and quickly changed her mind.

She heard shouting, bawling and screaming- the usual atmosphere she arrived home to - but this time there was the sound of a smashed glass and a bone chilling laugh that echoed throughout the house. Jade picked at her nails, trying to ignore the commotion beneath her, but it was too hard and she went running down the stairs to see what was going on.

There was Beck Oliver sitting on the sofa, back shrivelled and foot tapping on the floor. Jade wandered a few steps down the stairs and Beck rose to his feet and looked at Jade with forgivable eyes.

"You know, I prefer soft cookies to hard ones." he smiled, Jade not understanding his witty remark. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand; he didn't squirm away, he gripped even tighter than Jade had wanted.

"Your hands are soft."

"Why are you touching them?"

"Because I like soft cookies."

"You're so weird Beck, like totally zany enough to be Trina."

"Is that a compliment?"

"What do you take it as then?"

"I don't know Jade, because sometimes your as bitter as that ale my dad drinks but other times you're as sweet as fairy floss."

"Fairy floss is Cat's favourite food."

Jade smiled at Beck and puckered up her lips which were shortly pushed up against Beck's in a tight kiss which wasn't seriously emotional or passionate, just a light encounter more than anything. She felt Beck's words were totally a lie.

"Hey Jade." she felt Beck's breath heat up against her exposed neck, igniting her whole body with goosebumps. She moaned quietly, tightening the grip on the loose hand dwindling next to her thigh and snuggling a bit closer to the body in front of her. Allowing the scent of _Charlie Red to absorb her, sending her into a trance as he brought his lips in further._

_As he groaned up her neck (after her lack of co-operation between the kiss) she shivered gently, enjoying their embrace. _

"_You know what I said before Jade?"_

"_Sure..?"_

"_I regret it, I'll break up with Tori later."_


	5. Kinda Outta Luck

He was stood so close to her, almost touching her, yet he felt she was a million miles away. An sudden swipe of coldness swashed over him, making him feel un-easy inside. Both were silent.

He liked her profile in the dark, it was like one of those Victorian Age silhouettes, fluffy eye lashes and a sharp nose, a straight mouth and stretched eyebrows that gave her a constant surprised look. She must have felt his gaze, as she quickly rotated to him and gave him a sensual glare. Millions of tiny electric shocks prodded Beck, he was filled with a dark longing, a strong longing.

Perhaps that the fact they were so far apart but felt so close made them the most amazing couple.

He took a small step towards her, her arched eye brows raising to an almost sexual glance. She lifted the gaze and crossed her arms, taking a confident step forward. "Beckett Oliver…" she said, dark and deep.

The words with all their meaning seemed to penetrate every cell of his existence. He heard tenderness, passion, surrender, desire and the chains that had held him back unleashed him.

With more than the intended ferocity, Beck pushed his hand on her shoulders and pushed hard against her lips. Her hands, cold and meaningful, gripped his neck. He kissed her cheek and then meandered down to her neck, his fiery breath sending chills down Jade's back. His body was pushed against hers, his mouth was back on her lips and she sent out a small moan.

There was a sense of want in her breath, he knew she wanted him. He watched her silently as she moved her hands down his body to his pants, undoing the belt that kept them up and moving her hand around his pants. His breaths turned to pants then turned to gasps. A moan escaped him. She stopped and took him in her mouth, tongue swirling around his hardened member.

"Jade…" he moaned.

She gave a cheeky smirk like she knew what she was doing. Jade moved up and Beck took off her bra, revealing her breasts. He kissed the cups, teasing her nipples with his tongue until they were hardened and stiff. Beck pushed her up against the wall, his hand hitching into her stockings.

"Now Beck." she sighed. "Take me now."

His hands found her panties and pulled them down. Jade wrapped her leg around his waist and eagerly pulled him inside her, letting out a giant gasp. Her long black fingernails dug into his back, breathing gently into his ear.

"Beck! Oh Beck!" she panted, tears welling up in her eyes. Beck was enjoying himself, he had no passion like this with Tori, it was over and done with in about 5 minutes but Beck felt so free and alive with Jade. He eventually exploded inside her, making her shake with excitement and worry.

She eventually pulled away, tears rolling down her stained cheeks. Beck pulled her close, stroking her head. "Shh, it's okay Jade. I have you now and I have no plans of letting you go.

Jade entered Hollywood Arts, where she saw Tori leaning against her locker. She walked up to her, letting out a little smirky laugh.

"Hello Vega."

"West."

"So, where's your revenge?"

"I wouldn't stoop to your level."

"Aww hush up Vega, I'd be angry if you stole my boyfriend."

"I guess…I'm sorry Jade! I put on this whole bully act so people will like me more…"

"Tori, no-one likes you when you're mean, no offence."

"I know, so, will you be my friend? Just no one likes me and I really want to get with Andre so…"

"If you be 'nice' to me for one day I'll be your friend."

"Yay!"

**AUTHOR NOTICE; So there you go, Bade smut and Jori friendship. Thank you for the reviews, it means so much to know people actually like the weird ideas I get in my head…Sorry this is extremely short, it was a bit of a filler...  
><strong>


	6. Tragedy

Cat was driving down the road with a giant tub of strawberry ice cream in one hand and a can of cola in the other. Jade was next to her, not looking so sure about Cat's driving.

"Maybe I should hold your cola." Jade said un-easily,

"I know how to duh-rive Jadey!" she smiled back.

"You're supposed to have _at least_ one hand on the wheel Cat, you have none!" Jade screamed as she swerved into the other lane.

"Stop shouting at me!" Cat cried.

The ice cream was Cat's request of course, she was at the peak of a sugar rush and it didn't look like it was coming down any time soon. Jade was becoming agitated as Cat rambled on about her brother's antics last night.

"CAT!" Jade screamed.

"What?" she shouted back.

"You're my best friend but CALM DOWN!" Jade sighed.

"I can't! I can't!" she shouted as she jumped up and down in her seat. Jade grinded her teeth and squinted her eyes at Cat. She turned around so she was fully facing her.

"Sit still right now or else-" Cat stopped and the car headed for the curb and with the sounding of Cat and Jade's scream it turned over on it's top, leaving Jade and Cat sitting in the car blooded and bruised. "Cat?" Jade shouted. "Cat? CATHERINE?"

"Oww, I got a boo boo on my face and it hurts real bad."

"I'm calling for an ambulance." Jade said, trying not to sound panicky. "Hello, 911? Yeah, there's been a crash and right now we're sitting in an over turned car…AND I WANT MY MOM." Jade shrieked.

She immediately looked at Cat who was having a fit, shaking the car. Her leg was twisted the way it shouldn't be and blood was gushing out of her mouth. She reached for Cat and put her in the recovery position, on her side. But the pulse in her neck didn't seem to be beating, which sent Jade in a flurry of panic. The ambulances came and Jade was lifted out, it all went black after that.

Jade awoke to the sound of steady beeping and saw a long haired boy come rushing in and gave her a hug. "Thank god you're okay!" Beck said as he entered the door. Jade groaned. She had a pounding headache and an earache that almost killed her, so his screams didn't help much.

"Shh!" Jade scolded.

"Sorry." Beck sighed softly, stroking her head kindly. "How did this happen?"

"Cat and I were going to your house but she wanted to stop for ice cream. It made her hyper, even more hyper than usual, and she hit the brake and went swerving into the curb. That good enough to shut you up now?" Jade spat. "You know how this week was hard, the whole thing about Sunday and stuff, I just didn't want to build up my anger any longer and accidentally took it out on her."

"It's not your fault, Cat isn't allowed strawberry ice cream because she gets a sugar rush." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, calming her down a bit. Beck hugged her and Jade snuggled into his chest.

"Let's go and see Cat, Robbie's with her so we best go." Beck smiled. Jade got up cautiously, she was still a bit disorientated when she got to her feet she stumbled around a bit, after that she was fine. Beck grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together, giving Jade a peck on the cheek. Jade's breath hitched as she saw Cat lying in the bed, a bandage on her head, a cast on her foot and a ventilator over her mouth. The tears began welling up in Jade's eyes and Beck hugged her again, sensing her discomfort.

"The nurse said their going to take the ventilator off soon, she seems to be making a slow recovery." Robbie smiled, his eyes stained and red from his tears. Jade's tension eased but seeing her best friend in this state still made her feel uneasy and weak. Cat began to cough and her eyes slowly opened, Robbie pressed the nurse button and surely enough a lady came in to check on her.

"I had a super scary dream that me and Jadey got in a car crash." she smiled.

"Uh Kitty?" Robbie sighed. "You did, you're in the hospital now."

Robbie moved and held his girlfriends hand. "It's okay Kitten, you're just going to make yourself exhausted."

Jade was worried in case Cat would blame her, but almost like she'd read her mind Jade blurted out "It's okay Jade, it was my fault I got ice cream. It wasn't even nice anyway, I prefer that one we made in Food Tech."

Suddenly Cat began shaking again. "She's having a heart attack! Dr Madden!" the nurse shouted, pushing Jade and Beck out of the room.

After waiting for about an hour or so in the café, the same nurse came bounding in the waiting room with a solemn look on her face. "Your friend Catherine had a cardiac arrest, which means the blood couldn't flow to her heart properly. I'm very sorry."

The tears Jade had held came rolling down her face and she ran in the room. Robbie was being comforted by Beck and a sheet was covering Cat's face. She was 16.

**Oooh scary! Hehe! I don't know where this came from, I was listening to Over The Rainbow covered by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole and he had suffered from a cardiac arrest, so it was a little thought that came to my mind. If you haven't heard that song google it, I'm sure the video will make you shed a little tear. ~Olivia**


	7. Changes

**AUTHOR NOTE: If you wonder what the title is, it's the song Sarah Smiles by Panic! At The Disco, just to let you know! **

Jade cursed under her breath as she hit her bedside table instead of hitting the buzzing alarm clock. She had to get up as it was an annoying Monday morning, her least favourite day of the week before Sunday. She wandered into her en-suite bedroom where she heard the shrill shout of her mothers voice from downstairs.

"Jade, are you up yet?" she shrieked.

"No, I take pisses in my sleep, what do you think?" she spat, but as soon as she felt the steamy hot death glare of her mother beaming off her skin she soon changed her tone. "Yes I'm up Mom."

"I was only asking sweetie!" she shouted back.

She took off her pyjamas and changed into a pink dress and nude tights which weren't exactly comfortable. Suddenly she hit her back off her wardrobe and all of her Halloween clothes came tumbling down on her. As Jade seemed extremely sad, all of the gloomy gothic clothes she used to hate looked quite nice. She saw a black corset dress and put it on.

"Well Jadelyn West, you're getting a makeover." she smiled to herself in the mirror, clipping in some green streaks. "I think you look a lot better as a Goth than a prissy little prep like Tori Vega."

She walked downstairs and her mother's reaction told it all.

"What do you think you're wearing Jadelyn?" she scolded, patting down her dress and feeling her streaks.

"I don't want to be Mommy's little girl anymore, I'm being the more rebellious girl of the West household. Go let Logan be your little boy, I'll be Jade West, not Jadelyn now." Jade spat.

"Why did I even send you to that performing arts school?"

"Because I have talent! You haven't noticed, when I was in my first year of high school I was the lead in the play, you didn't show up! I wrote my own play and when you promised to come you said you had difficulties at work! All you do is take drugs, Mom and to be honest it's not a good influence for Logan! Where was he last night? Oh yeah, at the skate park all night with his girlfriend, smoking! Goodbye Mom." Jade screamed.

"Goodbye Jade!" she smiled back.

* * *

><p>Jade entered Hollywood Arts and got the reaction she wanted, shock and fear, but the only reaction she cared about was Beck's. Everyone gasped at her and pointed at her, it was nice to get the attention for once, but not too much of it, there's always a limit.<p>

"Oh my god where is Jade and what have you done with her?" Tori Vega came up to her, that was the only reaction she didn't want to get.

"I don't want to be a prissy little wannabe like you Vega, I want to be Jade West, the resident mean girl and Goth. So go on, laugh all you like, Hollister was out a while back." Jade giggled, earning a few high fives from passing students.

"Beck's not gonna like this Jade, he likes nice girls not weird emos." she smirked, prodding Jade's heart locket.

"I don't care Vega, the only reason I'm like this is because my Dad ab-" Jade's mouth started running, then she realised she'd made a mistake.

"You better tell someone before I go to the police about it." Tori looked at Jade. "Where is that locket from, it looks like Cat's."

"It is Cat's, she gave it to Shapiro but he gave it to me." Jade sighed. "If you tell Beck I'll have you burnt at the steak at midnight in the middle of the woods."

**I'm sorry I killed Cat I got this idea in my head when I was eating my dinner so I decided to write about it. Read the bottom note and play the song in it I absolutely adore it even though it's not my type of music;) ~Olivia**


	8. The Party

It was the end of the day and Jade sauntered out of Hollywood Arts and up to Beck, giving him a kiss on the cheek affectionately. He rotated around and their lips encountered, just brushing moderately, until Beck bordered in closer and they were in a fond embrace_._

"Hello lovebirds, what the shiz with the black makeup Jade?" Andre greeted his friends with a beam.

"I fancied a change in my style. Anyways you guys, I'm having a party tonight, you all coming or have I wasted 15 dollars on drinks?" Jade kidded, anticipating inside that they would come.

"Sure, I want to see what your bedroom looks like." Sinjin, who just occurred to stride over when she'd said it, agreed seriously.

"Walk away Sinjin!" Jade yelled as he marched back over to Robbie and Rex.

"Course we'll come to the party, we wouldn't miss out." Andre smiled. "See ya!"

"You want me to go to your house to prepare for the party?" Beck offered courteously.

"Sure, don't mind my Mom, she gets really embarrassing," Jade lied. Her Mom wasn't humiliating by nature; she was humiliating because half of the time she was high or something like that.

They strolled home, gossiping about how irritating Sinjin was and how horrible Vanessa looked when she got an hypersensitive reaction to that MAC Makeup. They arrived into Jade's front yard and they knocked in case no-one was in.

"Hello sweetie, who's that?" her Mom chuckled.

"It's my boyfriend Beck." Jade merely spat at her mother, who looked tremendously awestruck with Beck's looks.

"Oh my god you're so pretty, now I wish I'd married you instead of Steve. Come in, I'll get you a can of coke!" her mother said, all too optimistic for Beck.

They treaded in, Beck more uneasy than Jade, and strode up the stairs to Jade's room.

"Your room is so healthy-looking and ornate, it's strange, no offence." Beck smiled.

"Thank you BOYFRIEND who LOVES me. I'm going to revamp on Saturday, care to help?" Jade said, opening her walk in wardrobe to reveal 5 Wal-Mart bags jam-packed with snacks and drinks.

"Wow, how much did you fork out for that load?" Beck cried suprisedly. "Oh yeah, probably your whole pocket money for a year?"

"Come on, set the drinks up and I'll get the table and put the germ cover on the toilet." Jade smiled, gathering a packet of covers.

*2 hours later*

The door unlocked and the first guest arrived, Andre Harris, Beck and Jade's best friend. He clandestinely prized Jade and always had since they met in junior school, but she fitted with Beck and she wasn't going to be discarded anytime soon.

"Hey guys, are we planning to swim in all this?" Andre yelled, indicating at the 25 bottles of vodka lying on the floor.

"We'll see how it goes." Jade said with a mischievous wink, walking away to open the door for the 2 Vegas.

"Don't mention the drinks, there's the whole of Hollywood Arts coming and Beck and I are going to watch movies later." Jade said to the open mouthed sisters.

Jade picked up a handful of Cheetos and began chewing them loudly to try and start a conversation about something instead of standing in uncooperative silence.

After a while the house was heavy and people were getting more and more drinks. The aroma of the alcohol was extraordinarily tough and Jade hadn't even had a drink yet.

"Hey Jadey, this party is amazing. Your room sucks though and loads of people are in your mom and dad's room with some of your condoms." Tori announced out with a full bottle of Blueberry Vodka in her hands.

"Oh my god my Mom has new sheets I really need to stop them!" Jade grabbed Beck (who was talking to some Northridge girls) while she ran past and pulled him up the stairs.

Vega was lying again and Jade was pissed (not because she was drunk but because Vega irritated her), pissed that she would be so frustrating.

"So why did you pull me up here?" Beck asked, looking awfully drunk. "Let's go in your Mom's room."

Jade pressed him on the bed and began kissing him passionately, her knees up against his chest and her feet hanging off the bed. She dishevelled his hair and let her knees slide down.

"Hey Ja" Andre came in the room and saw the two of them kissing. "Can we talk in private Beck; I need to tell Jade something."

"Sure, I'm gonna go get some more of that blueberry stuff." Beck smiled, waving at Jade and stepping out.

Andre looked really saddened and ashamed of something Jade didn't know about. "Jade, I know your dating Beck and I'm dating Tori and stuff like that, but you should know-"

"Shut up Andre, you don't know what you're saying, you can't love me, and you love Tori." Jade squawked, aggressively pushing Andre against the wall.

"I know my feelings Jadelyn and my feelings belong with you." Andre said getting teary eyed.

"I don't want your feelings, I have Beck and that's who I need." Jade cried.

"I broke up with Tori you know, for you, you ungrateful little-"

Andre's lips sealed with Jade's rapidly. Jade was demanding to tug away but Andre had her head in his hands and wasn't letting go. She bawled and eventually dragged off.

"What do you think you're doing Harris? Go away now and get out of my party before I tell Beck about this." Jade screeched, running out of the room to her boyfriend.

But Andre wasn't giving up anytime soon, he was resolute to win Jade over sooner or later.

**I am entirely apologetic I have been so neglectful; I gave my other laptop away and got a different one for Christmas so I've been laptopless for a while. Nevertheless, I needed to put that Jandre part in to develop the story and get a actual plot line, and the party has been a plot bunny for a long time. See you guys later and cheers to everybody who's been reviewing! ~Olivia**


	9. Aftermath

Jade's living room looked like a bombsite, people were beleaguered everywhere out cold, someone had been in her mother 'special drawer' and took out some of her pills, they'd been in her father's malt supply and people had called sex lines on her phone. It had been Jade's most catastrophic party after someone had set off fireworks in the pool, and that was bad. Beck strolled behind her and pecked her on the cheek, giving her a surprise and making her jump.  
>"Someone's jumpy?" Beck rhetorically interrogated his girlfriend.<br>"Look at this, my house is a mess and my Mom's coming back soon!" Jade yelled, indicating around the room.  
>"Relax; my parties end up worse than this. They dressed my dog up in a wedding dress and put the pictures on my Mom's Facebook page." Beck comforted his apprehensive girlfriend by picking up numerous bottles and placing them in bags.<br>"Thanks Beck, I'll get all these randomers out of here." Jade smiled, prodding people in the ribs and gesturing to the door. "Oh my goodness I haven't had time to apply makeup and there's Vega in the kitchen looking perfect."  
>"You look stunning babe, ignore what Tori said, I learnt the hard way." Beck praised her girlfriend who felt a lot more secure.<p>

She walked into the kitchen, that had even more bodies than the other room, and began pushing people with the garden brush and throwing them out of her house. She heard sobbing and screaming from the garage and decided to investigate even further. It was an extremely sad and ugly Tori Vega who was being comforted by her older sister Trina who seemed calmer than Tori.  
>"How could you Jade?" Trina cried, lowering her eyebrows to an angry look.<br>"What did I do? I'm sorry I mixed the Tia Maria with the cranberry juice it says so on the commercials so…"  
>"Are you being mean to my girlfriend? Please don't." Beck came in the room saving Jade from the wrath of Trina.<br>"She broke up Tori and Andre, they were kissing in the bedroom, I saw it." Trina shrieked with wide eyes. Jade's emotions sunk and her 'trust' with Beck stooped down low.  
>"Jade?" Beck questioned, staring into Jade's teary eyes.<br>"I'm so sorry Beck, he came on to me, and I'm not joking this time." Jade pleaded her disgusted and upset boyfriend but he didn't seem like he was moving any time soon.  
>"No Jade, I'm sick to death of you thinking it's okay that you can go with other people while we're still dating. You kiss him one more time and we're done." Beck gave her a second chance and Jade was going to stay clear of Andre.<p>

Beck whispered to Jade, "Want to go upstairs, I'm still tired." And Jade gave him a nod of approval, leaving the Vegas to sort their own problems out. Jade leaded him to her room and went in to her wardrobe and in a compartment filled with condoms and things they would use. She kissed him and pushed him down, her knees either side of his hips. She pulled his top off and began to push herself on him, which turned him on. He ripped open her buttoned blouse and took her black bra off and began to play with her boobs. She unzipped his jeans and handed him a condom which he put on his hardened member and pulled down Jade's tight Lycra mini-skirt, inserting his dick into her vagina. He was going faster and faster and jade's juices began to flow on the bed, until he finally came and put the used condom in the bathroom waste bin.  
>Jade heard footsteps and both of them got under the covers while slowly putting their clothes on. "Jadey honey- What is Beck doing in the bed with you?" her mother came in and her tone slowly changed. "It can't be…you promised you wouldn't turn out like me and you wouldn't lose your virginity until you were 20!"<br>"I'm ringing your mother Beck Oliver, this in-"  
>"Please Cyndi don't!" Beck shrieked.<br>"Give me one good reason Beck." Cyndi stated.  
>"My dad died of cancer and my mother's constantly high or drunk, something like that. If you don't believe me you can follow me home or see the bruises and scars on my hips." Beck confessed, making Jade go teary eyed and Cyndi loosen up.<br>"Okay, I see what you mean and I won't call your mother, but Jade you are not allowed to date Beck. You can still be friends but no kissing or anything and certainly no intercourse ANYWHERE." Jade's mother shrieked, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Beck, I can't believe it, I love you…" Jade screamed into her pillow, her mascara and her eye shadow staining it. She fell into him, resting on him, his arm around her.  
>"This could be like a play, like Romeo and Juliet; we need to find a way to keep a relationship even though it's like forbidden or something like that." Beck tried to cheer up Jade but she didn't see the good side of it.<br>"Come on, you want to go to Costa or Starbucks to chat it out?" Jade smiled, getting up and adjusting her skirt. She put on some plimsolls and a coat and left the house, not caring about how she looked because inside she was a mess. They walked down the road in silence, not even coughing or spluttering.  
>"Oh my goodness, I just realised that Andre works at Starbucks and Trina works at Costa, what should we actually do?" Jade realised, stopping in the middle of the street.<br>"It doesn't matter, they won't kill us." Beck sighed, pulling Jade into Starbucks.

"Hey Bade!" Andre shrieked.  
>"Hey who?" Jade questioned.<br>"Bade, it's a combo of Beck and Jade, because Jeck doesn't sound right." Andre smiled, but they weren't.  
>"It's not Bade anymore, it's just Beck and Jade and I think soon it will be Bori or Brina." Jade stared at Beck with a ice cold death glare.<br>"Yeah, so a cinnamon and hot cocoa? I know what you like!" Andre smiled, but their faces were still dull and angry.  
>"Bade? That's dumb to be honest. Imagine, we could be like the Brangeli-" Jade started. "Oh yeah we're not dating."<br>"We are dating, see?" Beck kissed Jade which earned multiple groans and retches from the others in the queue. "I still love you but your mom doesn't know, you see how it works?"  
>"Ah, okay." Jade kissed him back.<p>

**Okay so I felt generous and decided that I might update the day after I updated so here you go. So if you don't understand, Beck is dating Jade even though they're not allowed. Thanks to my reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed my little Bade smut ~Olivia**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Hello there all of my reviewers **

**Well, this isn't exactly good news. I have these exams, really bad science and literature exams at my school that I need to really revise hard on this month.**

**Basically, this is going on a slight hiatus because I have to get revising so expect no more chapters until the middle of February. **

**Oh my god, and a massive apology to my good friend BadeObsesser who I haven't replied to for about 3 or 4 weeks or something. Hope we can still be friends.**

**So thanks to my amazing reviewers and hope you will still read this after my hiatus.**

**Olivia x**


End file.
